omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Vegeta (Super)
|-|Base= |-|Super Saiya-jin= |-|Super Saiya-jin Blue= Statistics Name: Vegeta. Origin: Dragon Ball Super. Classification: Saiya-jin. Gender: Male. Age: At least 52. Tier: | High G-1. | High G-1. | G-2. | G-2 | H-3. | H-4. | At least H-3. | At least H-3, likely H-4. | H-4. | At least H-3. | H-4. | H-4. | Destructive Capacity: | Large Star Level. | Large Star+ Level. | Solar System Level. | Solar System Level. (Superior to Super Saiya-jin 3 Goku) | Supercluster Level. (Absorbed God-Ki into himself, just like Goku, who straight up stated that Vegeta had become stronger than him. Goku has fought against Beerus just previously) | Universe Level. (The Super Saiya-jin Blue form has a higher multiplier than the Super Saiya-jin 3 form, superior to Goku, who fought against Golden Freeza. Stronger than SSJG Goku) | At least Supercluster Level. (Trained with Goku for 3 years in the Room of Spirit and Time) | At least Supercluster Level, likely Universe Level. (Destroyed a barrier that Vados had created just by powering up) | Universe Level. | At least Supercluster Level. | Universe Level. (Casually caught a punch from Super Saiya-jin Rose Goku Black without even looking, making him struggle to free himself, and subsequently landed many hits on him, something which Goku was unable to do before becoming enraged) | Universe Level. (Stomped SSJR Goku Black) | Speed: | FTL+. | FTL+. | MFTL. | MFTL+. (Contended with an extremely casual Beerus) | MFTL+. (Superior to Goku, who kept up with a suppressed Beerus for a long time) | MFTL+. | MFTL+. | MFTL+. | MFTL+. | MFTL+. | MFTL+. | MFTL+. | Durability: | Large Star Level. | Large Star+ Level. | Solar System Level. | Solar System Level. (Took attacks from an extremely casual Beerus) | Supercluster Level. (Superior to Goku, who could take hits from a suppressed Beerus) | Universe Level. | At least Supercluster Level. | At least Supercluster Level, likely Universe Level. | Universe Level. (Took many blows from Hit to his vital areas despite already being fatigued from previous battles and strain of using his SSJB form multiple times) | At least Supercluster Level. | Universe Level. | Universe Level. | Intelligence: Very high. Stamina: Extremely high, can easily partake in multiple battles in a row, two of which having him drain up a lot of his energy, coupled with the strain of entering his SSJB form two times in a row, and still have impressive showings of stamina and endurance in a hopeless battle against Hit. Range: | Interstellar. | Solar System. | Supercluster to Universal. | Weaknesses: None notable, as his overconfidence is not nearly as much of a problem as it was before, and he is far less prideful. 'Key: '| Battle of Gods Arc (Base) | BoG Arc (Super Saiya-jin) | BoG Arc (Super Saiya-jin 2) | SSJ2 Enraged | Revival of F Arc (Base) | RoF Arc (Super Saiya-jin Blue) | Universe 6 Arc (Base) | U6 Arc (SSJ) | U6 Arc (SSJB) | "Future" Trunks Arc (Base) | "Future" Trunks Arc (SSJB) | Post-Training SSJB | Powers & Hax The same as previously, God Mode. Notable Attacks & Techniques See here. Category:Character Profiles Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Tier G Category:Tier H